


This is me

by Chemy0105



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemy0105/pseuds/Chemy0105
Summary: 花吐症我流二设特对澈单箭头赫海只有一丢丢一方死亡预警都是我编的请勿上升澈的结婚对象就是年初官宣的那位，不想打名字了正文+后记+尾声 一发完
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	This is me

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐症我流二设  
> 特对澈单箭头  
> 赫海只有一丢丢  
> 一方死亡预警  
> 都是我编的请勿上升  
> 澈的结婚对象就是年初官宣的那位，不想打名字了  
> 正文+后记+尾声 一发完

01  
金希澈要结婚并退出演艺圈了，在公开承认恋情两年之后。  
一封诚恳的手写信，一段同步发表于个人YouTube频道和Instagram的声明视频，一封由Label SJ和SM娱乐联合向媒体发出的新闻通稿，宣布了这个事实。  
从因伤退出SUPER JUNIOR的所有演出活动，到主动公布恋情，到SBS演艺大赏受赏后在Instagram上透露结婚退圈的想法，再到近半年来逐渐退出“认识的哥哥”“我家的熊孩子”等常驻综艺，SNS长时间停止更新，甚至连SUPER JUNIOR最新一次的回归都不再参加专辑拍摄和录制……  
种种迹象都在预示着这一天的到来，所有人都看似做好了心理准备，但当这一天真的到来的时候，不是所有人都能很好的接受。“金希澈结婚退圈”一时登上了NAVER热搜榜和Twitter趋势一位，评论中有粉丝含泪祝福挽留，有路人吃瓜看热闹，也有极端粉丝的谩骂和攻击。  
利特翻了翻网络上褒贬不一的言论，叹了口气放下手机，思绪不禁回到一周前的集体会议上。  
金希澈婚讯公布一周前的某天，Label SJ的室长突然召开紧急会议，所有人都措手不及，在首尔的人结束行程后就往公司赶，有外地和海外行程的人也都紧急进行视频连线。  
“希澈xi还是你来说吧。”率先打破沉默的是Label的室长。  
“我准备和她结婚了，”金希澈公布了自己想结婚的决定，“虽然最后还要公司发通告，但还是想先告诉大家一声。回归期刚结束就做出这个决定真的很抱歉。”  
“哥，这是好事啊。”  
“哥决定公布恋爱关系的时候我就想到这天了。”  
“希澈哥，不用觉得抱歉啊。”  
“哥，恭喜啊。”  
成员们先是愣了一下，便开始七嘴八舌地说着或是恭喜或是宽慰的话语，待会议室再次陷入安静时，一直没有参与的利特开口了：“对方的公司怎么说？”  
“已经联系过了，女方那边的合约也要到期不打算续约了，在和公司进行交涉。上面的意思是参照昌珉xi那次先由个人发声明，再由公司出通稿。”负责公关的staff开口说到。  
“还有一件事就是。”金希澈再次开口，然而后面的话还没说出口就被利特出言打断了——  
“结婚之后你准备退圈的，对吧？”  
“是。”  
虽然自己早就做好了准备，但这天还是来了。利特不再开口，无论是成员们的争论或挽留还是公司关于SUPER JUNIOR这个团队今后该如何发展的决策他都记不太清了，他难得在会议上走神。利特只觉得心里空落落的，仿佛破了一个洞在呼呼地吹着寒风。最后只记得室长叮嘱自己作为队长要紧跟着发表声明表明成员们的态度并安抚粉丝，以求将这件事的负面影响降到最低。  
被心空的叫声唤回思绪，利特再次打开手机将早就编辑好的文案发布到了SNS上。  
“大家好，我是SUPER JUNIOR的队长利特。  
“想必大家都知道希澈遇到了那个他将携手共度一生的女性的消息，他们将于初夏举办婚礼，希望大家能怀着美好的心愿祝福这对新人。婚礼不会对外公开，恳请粉丝朋友和正在阅览这篇声明的媒体朋友不要去过分打扰这对新人，让他们和亲朋好友一同度过人生最重要、最美妙的时刻。这也是我作为SUPER JUNIOR的队长利特能为自己的成员希澈所做的最后一件事了。  
“是的，希澈在向成员们宣布婚讯的同时也透露了自己退出演艺圈的意向，成员们想过挽留，但最后还是决定尊重希澈的决定并送上诚挚的祝福。在SUPER JUNIOR作为试验组合出道的时候，希澈通过出演综艺和影视剧帮组合巩固人气。2006年那场严重的车祸之后希澈也第一时间回归了组合活动，直到近年受病痛困扰不得不告别他最爱的舞台。出道近20年，作为偶像歌手的希澈为组合、为舞台倾注心血，时刻感恩粉丝给予的爱和支持，作为综艺人的希澈为观众们带来了无数欢声笑语。现在他将告别艺人希澈的人生，作为普通人金希澈回归婚姻和家庭，开始全新的人生之旅。  
“可能大家还一时间很难接受艺人希澈的离开，但请和SUPER JUNIOR的所有成员，以及Label SJ的全体staff一起，祝福希澈今后的人生。  
“SUPER JUNIOR 利特。”  
发完声明后利特便任由手机屏幕黑了下去，思绪不知游离到什么地方去了。突然喉咙间涌上强烈的不适感，一阵咳嗽之后，利特看到自己手上躺着一片白色的花瓣。 

02  
金希澈结婚退圈的风波最终还是在消息公布两周后平息了，双方粉丝给予了最大的宽容和祝福，就连一向刻薄的网民都对这对有担当有个性的新人赞赏有加。E.L.F们则是更为期待一向在亲友的婚礼中有着强烈的存在感的SUPER JUNIOR这次会怎样操办金希澈的婚礼。  
事实也确实如E.L.F们期待的那样，神童很自觉地担当起婚礼上的短片剪辑并准备婚礼的录制，K.R.Y和D&E则在婚礼进行筹备阶段就吵着要给他们的希澈哥唱祝歌，始源更是一个电话打过来：“哥，我有设计师的朋友可以帮你们设计礼服。”  
金希澈被这群弟弟吵得烦了直接在聊天房里抛出一句：“呀！崽子们这是我的婚礼别太过分了！我才是新郎！”  
一向是聊天房发言积极分子的利特却是久久没有动静。  
利特去哪了？  
他去了一趟医院，医生是他熟识的那位，因为自己身上的病症过于奇怪，利特是极不想被记者捕风捉影大肆报道的——虽然希澈结婚退圈的事情已经渐渐平息，但他不想再多生事端。  
“朴先生您好，请问您身体有什么不适的地方吗？”  
利特从包里取出一个瓶子，里面装着不少花瓣，大部分都是白色的，只有两片带着淡淡的粉色。  
“症状是两周前开始出现的，起初我没有在意，只是每天吐出来一两片白色的花瓣，但是昨天吐出来的花瓣变成粉色了，”利特慢慢回忆这两周来的症状，“而且最近精神也不是很好，虽然有坚持健身保持体力但还是有些力不从心，也变得有些嗜睡。”  
医生拿过那个装着花瓣的瓶子观察了一下，只觉得这是普通的花瓣，但是吐花瓣这样的症状实在是极为罕见和奇怪。考虑了一下医生说道：“谢谢您提供的样本，只是这样的症状实在过于罕见，我会安排检验科先对您的，额…呕吐物？进行化验，结果出来了我会通知您来进一步讨论病情。”  
“那就麻烦您了，结果出来了请直接联系我。也请您对我的病情保密，您知道的，我的工作性质有些特殊，我不想引起麻烦。”  
“这是一定，请保重身体，如果有新的症状也请及时联系我。”  
“谢谢医生。”  
其实利特心里也隐隐有着预感，他对粉丝们写过的fanfic有所耳闻，也因为好奇去搜索过。  
花吐症。自己的症状太过明显以至于和这个fanfic里常见的设定高度吻合，更何况他对金希澈的情感一直都不是寻常的友情。  
再次等来医生的联系的时候，一页老旧的古籍证实了利特的想法。  
“虽然不是正统的医书古籍，但这里记载的病症和朴先生你的症状高度吻合。”  
古时有一女子倾慕世家公子而不得，相思成疾一病不起，并每日干咳出数枚花瓣。起初为白色，后变为正红，绛紫，直至女子咳出沁着鲜血的黑色花瓣后便香消玉殒，从发病到死亡不过百日。记录这一奇怪病症的游医将其命名为花吐症。  
“朴先生，您可能患了花吐症，”医生指着找到的古籍说道，“很抱歉我只找到了关于病症的记载，并没有找到治愈的方法。您上次带来的样本经过化验也证实了只是普通的植物花瓣。  
“朴先生，虽然作为医生不该干涉病人的私事，但如果真的像这里记载的一样，‘发病百日而亡’，还是希望您能尽快安定下来，毕竟上个月您的朋友希澈xi的婚讯也并没有造成极为负面的影响。”  
“谢谢您，我会妥善安排的。”  
医生的证言不得不让利特，不，是让朴正洙无法回避自己对金希澈的真实情感。也许是金希澈做了全套的妆发来医院看望自己的时候，在金希澈一遍又一遍警告弟弟们“不要欺负我的朋友”的时候，在金希澈担心自己“因为你都不和别人交流，把自己锁在家里”的时候，朴正洙对金希澈的感情就发生了不可言明的变化。  
不是相识20年的友情，也不是一起走过20年光阴几近亲情的感情。  
朴正洙是爱着金希澈的。  
喉咙再次翻涌着不适感，朴正洙看着手上躺着的玫红色花瓣，泪水模糊了视线。  
这时，距离金希澈的婚礼还有两个月。

03  
为了试探大众和粉丝的反应，东海和银赫组成的小分队SUPER JUNIOR D&E率先开始了新一轮的回归活动。  
朴正洙一如既往地挤出空闲时间去探两个弟弟的班，节目预录的时候，看着舞台上完美配合的两个人，朴正洙突然嫉妒起李东海和李赫宰两个弟弟了。李东海和李赫宰可以用“东海”和“银赫”的名字组小分队，一个人作曲一个人填词唱着属于他们的歌，可以说“我爱你”，可以认证固定同行人，可以享受两个人的舞台共享夺得一位的荣耀。  
而朴正洙只能借着艺人利特的名字维系着和金希澈最后一点联系，独自怀揣着那些斑斓的回忆和那唯一的一首sarang。两个弟弟可以吵闹着并肩走下去，他为他们高兴，因为他知道这是苦尽甘来。但同时他也很嫉妒，因为自己不曾这样幸运过。他好像从没得到过什么，别人都说利特带领着SUPER JUNIOR登上过巅峰也越过低谷，劳苦功高也功成名就，但只有他自己知道那个被算命师判了“死刑”的朴正洙依旧孑然一身两手空空。  
“哥？”  
“哥？”  
听到经纪人有些急切的声音，朴正洙才回过神来：“怎么了？”  
“哥怎么哭了？”经纪人说着从化妆台上抽了两张纸巾递了过来，“吓着我了。”  
朴正洙一抬手便摸到还带着体温的泪水，心里想着后台这么多人怎么就没稳住自己，连忙接过经纪人的纸巾擦了起来。  
“大概是听东海写的歌听得入迷了，年纪大了容易伤感。”  
“哥现在忙起来还是一天跑两三个行程，一点也不老，”经纪人顺着朴正洙的话接茬，“不过东海哥这次写的歌也是不输‘不要痛’和‘不要像雨一样离开’的充满感性呢，东海哥这次力排众议坚持用抒情曲而不是舞曲当主打真的坚持对了，听说音源成绩也特别好，讨论度也很高。”  
很快东海和银赫两个人结束了预录回到了后台，朴正洙调整好心情抱了抱两个弟弟说了句“辛苦了，舞台很棒。”便要动身离开了。  
“哥是哭过了吗？”李赫宰看着朴正洙还泛红的眼眶不由得担心起来。  
朴正洙笑了笑，一副打趣的语气：“是啊，东海这次写的歌太过感性，我都被那股情绪感染到了。”  
“特哥后面还有行程吗？”正在补充水分的李东海突然发问。  
“没有了，一会要去幼儿园接空儿回家。”  
“哥留下吃完饭再走吧，我们很久没一起吃过饭了。”  
“不用了，你们两个吃过饭好好休息，晚上不是还有vlive的直播吗，”朴正洙抬手拍了拍李东海的肩膀，笑了笑，“等回归期结束了来哥家里哥做给你们吃。”   
喉咙深处又翻涌起强烈的不适感，朴正洙只想快点离开。  
“哥。”李东海却是不依不饶，就地发挥自己“眼泪帝王”的优势，眼中瞬间浮现出了点点水光。  
“呀，你别闹特哥了。”李赫宰见状赶紧拦下李东海有些胡闹的行为。  
朴正洙最终还是败给了李东海的眼泪攻势，留下来和两个弟弟一起享用粉丝送来的应援食物。今天李东海格外地健谈，带着点鼻音的声音小声说着这次回归的趣事，从作曲说到录音再到MV拍摄，时不时攻击一下李赫宰，逼得坐在他们对面的李赫宰夹起一筷子果蔬沙拉塞到了李东海嘴里，还不忘反击：“呀，吃都堵不上你的嘴。”  
“银赫啊……”朴正洙刚想开口帮李东海抗议一下他搭档的“暴行”，便开始了剧烈的咳嗽，咳得脖子上爆起了青筋。李东海忙放下筷子帮朴正洙顺气，李赫宰倒了杯温水递了过来。朴正洙紧紧捂着嘴，对两个弟弟摆了摆手示意两人不用担心。  
“哥…”李东海瞥到朴正洙急于掩饰的那只手的指缝里露出了一片红色的花瓣，碍于这么多工作人员在场只能先按下心里的疑问，小心开口道，“哥哪里不舒服吗？最近太忙了要注意休息啊。”  
“可能是最近换季温度变的太快一时间没适应过来，喉咙不太舒服。”  
待到朴正洙离开的时候，李东海望着朴正洙离去的背影，突然喊他：“哥！”  
朴正洙转过身来，有些惊讶：“东海呀，还有事吗？”  
“爸爸托付给哥的事，哥一直都做地很好，”李东海看着朴正洙单薄的肩膀有些哽咽，一直照顾他的哥哥这么多年承担了太多重担，“我有好好长大，哥如果觉得累了也是可以依靠我的。”  
朴正洙看着眼角也爬上了消不去的细纹的李东海，笑着说：“恩，知道了。下次来哥家吃饭。”  
“你今天怎么了？”四下无人，李赫宰握住李东海的手轻声问到。  
“你不觉得特哥在希澈哥决定结婚退圈之后就慢慢变回八年前的那个状态了吗？”  
李赫宰长舒一口气，揽过李东海摸了摸他的头，他何尝没有看出来特哥最近状态不对，但是两个哥哥之间的事不是三言两语就能说清楚的。  
“怎么办，赫宰？”李东海很是不安，“为什么我觉得特哥随时都会离开。”  
“等回归期的行程结束之后我们多去陪陪他吧。”  
“好。”

04  
为了新婚做准备，金希澈又购置了一处新的房产，未婚妻配合着给婚房添置家具，就连希范和起伏都被照顾到拥有了新的猫爬架和新的小窝，金希澈看到未婚妻如此贴心在她头上印下一吻。  
与此同时，褪去“艺人”的身份，少了媒体的步步紧逼，婚礼也筹备得十分顺利——婚礼场地预约了首尔一家私密性极佳经常承办艺人婚礼的酒店；婚礼的礼服也在始源引荐的设计师朋友给两人看过几版设计图之后进入裁剪成衣阶段，再有一个礼拜就可以去试穿；婚戒也是挑了两个人喜欢的牌子特意去定制的；祝歌最后还是决定让K.R.Y三个弟弟献唱，金希澈表示不想再经历一次婚礼变super show的场面了。  
只剩下婚礼的司仪没有敲定，明明都主持过希真姐的婚礼了，对于金希澈的婚礼，朴正洙却迟迟没有表态，一直在回避。金希澈一时间摸不清自己的同龄亲故是什么心思。  
一定要找时间和特儿谈谈——金希澈入睡前这样想到。  
金希澈久违地做了梦，梦到了那个不知未来会如何的练习生时期，那个时候金钟云还不是艺声，金英云还不是强仁，申东熙还不是神童，李赫宰也不是银赫，李东海还瘦瘦小小的没有练出一身紧实又吓人的肌肉，曺圭贤还在学校里刻苦钻研着数学。金希澈循着记忆推开了练习室的门，里面三三两两坐着等待新一轮考核的练习生，他看到李东海和李赫宰金俊秀窝在一起不知道在看些什么，走上前问到：“特儿去哪了？”  
先是李东海忽闪着大眼睛问他：“特儿是谁啊？”  
李赫宰一脸见鬼的样子问他：“哥你怎么把头发弄成这样了？”  
金俊秀直接想得更远：“天呐希澈哥难道你喜欢上哪个女练习生了吗？会被老师骂的。”  
金希澈觉得自己血压直往上飙，他觉得几个弟弟在耍他：“别闹了，特儿去哪了，你们是不是又闹他了？”  
李东海更加不解：“哥你怎么了，是还没睡醒吗？”  
金希澈意识到什么，改口道：“正洙，正洙去哪了？”  
“正洙哥刚刚被声乐老师留下了，现在应该还在声乐教室。”李东海老实回答。  
金希澈连忙跑出去，推开声乐教室的门看到金钟云还在练习，却没有看到朴正洙。  
“艺声啊，你知道特儿去哪了吗？”  
“哥是在叫我吗？”金钟云环顾四周确定教室里只剩下自己，有些惊讶。  
“钟云，正洙去哪了？”  
“正洙哥？不知道。”  
金希澈有跑了出去，他心里很乱，不知道自己为什么这么执着地要找到朴正洙，只是脑海中一直回响着一个声音——“找到他”。金希澈翻遍了所有练习室都没有找到朴正洙的身影，食堂也没有，会议室也没有，就在他即将失去耐心的时候，一个地方浮现在脑海中，即使左腿已经隐隐作痛，金希澈也还是不顾一切地飞奔起来。  
他如愿在公司的天台看到了朴正洙。  
“正洙！”  
“希澈，你来了。”朴正洙还是那副得体的微笑，声音也还是如春风般能安抚人心。  
可金希澈觉得自己看到了他眉眼间化不开的哀伤。还没等他开口，一阵强风刮过，混杂着白色和红色的花瓣迷住了金希澈的双眼，他看到朴正洙的嘴一张一合说了什么，便向后倒去。  
“正洙！”金希澈从睡梦中惊醒，同时也吵醒了自己的未婚妻。  
“希澈，怎么了。”未婚妻打开床头灯，昏暗的灯光下她看到了金希澈那张惊魂未定的脸。  
金希澈这才回过神来，冷汗已经打湿了睡衣，黏腻的感觉令他不适。  
“没什么，做了噩梦，抱歉吓到你了。”  
“正洙，是利特哥的本名吗？”  
“是，是他的本名，”金希澈答道，“你先睡吧，我再去冲个澡。”  
大脑还处于一片混沌之中，金希澈没能注意到未婚妻晦暗不明的神情。  
站在花洒下金希澈才慢慢回味起刚刚的梦，所有人都还是少年时的模样，他却在天台上见到了40岁的朴正洙。朴正洙在纷飞的花瓣中向后倒下的画面像是慢镜头般一遍又一遍回闪在金希澈的脑海中，让他有一种快要失去朴正洙的错觉。  
找时间和正洙谈谈吧——金希澈再次入睡时这样想到。

05  
还没等金希澈想好怎么开口，朴正洙的信息先一步出现在了金希澈的手机上——“希澈，明天出来喝一杯吧。”  
“出什么事了？”看金希澈一副欲言又止的样子，正在纠结大酱汤还是味增汤的未婚妻开口问到。  
“明天可能不能陪你吃饭了，”金希澈摆摆手机给她看刚刚弹出来的信息，“特儿突然约我，刚好我想拜托他来主持我们的婚礼。”  
“恩，好啊，”女孩斟酌一下还是把味增汤放进了购物车，“不过利特哥行程这么忙能空出来时间吗？”  
接下来弹出来的实时新闻解答了她的疑问——“SUPER JUNIOR利特因身体原因需要长期静养暂停一切演艺活动”。金希澈的眉心皱成一团。  
本来身上就有旧疾和旧伤，花吐症的影响加上强度丝毫不减的行程，最终还是拖垮了朴正洙的身体。花瓣的颜色越来越深，咳症也越来越严重，每次干咳像是要把身体里的器官全都吐出来一样，嗜睡的症状已经影响到了工作。朴正洙本以为自己能拖到金希澈完婚之后，但手里的紫色花瓣提醒他所剩的时间不多了。  
万般无奈之下，朴正洙再次找到医生，请求对方帮自己伪造一张诊断书。诊断书上写着当年胆囊切除手术后由于缺乏足够的疗养而导致了新的慢性炎症出现，建议静养一段时间配合用药和治疗控制病灶进一步转移。Label SJ的室长看着医生下的诊断书和朴正洙日渐消瘦以致难掩憔悴的脸决定暂停艺人利特的一切演艺活动，并安慰朴正洙相关工作者那里Label的工作人员会帮他打理。这让朴正洙松了一口气。  
崔始源就是在朴正洙离开室长办公室准备回家的时候遇见他的。  
“特哥！”  
“始源啊，来和staff商量新一季的工作安排吗？”  
崔始源走上前给了大哥哥一个拥抱，上下打量了一番道：“有事要和室长商量。听东海说哥最近身体不太好，怎么这么憔悴了。”  
“恩，换季的时候没注意温差有点不舒服，本以为是普通感冒，结果又查出来有了新的病症，被医生勒令静养了，”朴正洙给崔始源展示了一下手里的诊断书，“我担任MC的节目应该会转给圭贤和神童，后面有什么综艺可能要你们多分担了。”  
“哥就是把自己逼得太紧了，”崔始源捏了捏朴正洙瘦削的肩膀，“需要我帮哥联系认识的医生吗？”  
“不用了，就是最近行程……”  
“太密集”三个字还没说出口就被剧烈的咳嗽打断，崔始源忙把朴正洙扶到无人使用的会议室，拍着他的背帮他顺气。刚想起身帮朴正洙要一杯热水，崔始源就看到对方手里的紫色花瓣。  
“哥……”  
“始源啊，先不要告诉大家。”  
“哥都这样了只会让我们更加担心，”崔始源有些难受，“哥偶尔放下身上的担子依靠我们一下吧。”  
相似的话让朴正洙又回想起上次去探班D&E时李东海说过的话——“我有好好长大，哥如果觉得累了也是可以依靠我的。”可是他作为“利特”活得太久了，久到“利特”已经融入朴正洙成了不可分割的一部分，习惯了独当一面成为别人的依靠，他好像已经忘记有人可以依靠是什么感觉了。  
“这不是正准备放下嘛，”朴正洙笑着安慰弟弟，“始源啊，你会帮哥保密的吧？”  
“……我答应哥，但是哥如果再这么胡闹下去我就是绑架也要把哥按在医院里接受治疗。”  
朴正洙被崔始源一副严肃的样子说出这么赌气的话逗笑了：“好，哥也答应你。快去吧，不是有事和室长商量吗？”

06  
金希澈觉得和朴正洙面对面喝酒吃饭的场面真是久违了，但是两个人谁都没有先开口。倒是朴正洙先打开酒瓶给金希澈倒了一杯酒，又拿过自己的杯子倒满。  
“你现在能喝酒吗？”金希澈看这朴正洙手边的一整杯酒不由得担心，“我听东海和始源说你现在需要静养。”  
“所以我们现在是共犯了，”朴正洙说道，“希澈要帮我保密啊。”  
“呀，都40岁的人了多关心关心自己吧。”金希澈不由得有些恼火，抬手想喊阿姨拿一瓶可乐过来，被朴正洙拦了下来。  
“希澈啊，就让我任性这一次吧。”  
在朴正洙恳求的目光下，金希澈妥协了。  
酒过三巡，两个人聊了很多，从练习生时期到SUPER JUNIOR走过的风风雨雨，再到弟弟们是怎么为金希澈的婚礼添砖加瓦的。烤肉还在烤盘上滋滋作响，散发着诱人的香味。金希澈还好，朴正洙已经有些微醺，笑意盈盈地看着他。  
“正洙啊，你愿意……”  
“我愿意做你婚礼的主礼人”朴正洙又抿了一口烧酒，“你是想问这个吗？”  
比起“会不会太勉强”的关心，“你怎么什么都知道？”的惊讶先脱口而出了。无论是当初宣布结婚退圈，还是现在想拜托婚礼主持的事，金希澈的想法总能准确地被朴正洙猜到。  
“因为你是我最好的朋友啊。”还因为20年的羁绊，因为我爱你，所以即使我们久久不联系我还是能知道你的那些小心思。朴正洙在心里默默补充道。  
“希澈啊，为什么决定是她呢？”朴正洙还是忍不住问了这个问题，印象中金希澈只跟他提过一句对方是个好女孩，除此之外便是承认恋情和宣布结婚了。不再像二十几岁的时候横冲直撞天不怕地不怕，有了女朋友恨不得跟周围的朋友炫耀一番。岁月的沉积之下金希澈学会了低调，学会了保护自己的爱人。  
还没等金希澈想好怎么回答，手机铃声便响了起来，是未婚妻打来的。  
只消一个眼神朴正洙就明白为什么是她了——金希澈眼中是他从未见过的温柔和爱意，对方正在小声应着电话，复又出现担忧的神色，“恩，我早点回家。”  
“怎么了？”  
“她不太舒服，”金希澈有些犹豫，“我不放心……”  
“快回去吧，路上小心。”朴正洙永远都是这么善解人意。  
在朴正洙看着对面没了人的空座位发呆的时候，手机里金希澈的消息弹了出来。  
——正洙，很抱歉就这么走了。账我已经结好了，你也早点回家吧，注意安全。  
——你问我的那个问题。也许是因为雪莉和具荷拉相继去世之后，在我迷茫的那段时间她的陪伴让我有了归属感，也让我有了勇气作为艺人继续活动下去。不是想回报些什么，就是顺理成章地想和她有一个家。她真的很好。  
——正洙啊，我们出道了快20年，你一直在照顾大家，平衡团队的关系，肩上的负担太重了。艺人这个身份给我们带来声名和财富的同时也从我们身边夺走太多东西了。遇到能和自己共进退的人真的很令我安心，你也该找个人安定下来了。好好养病，只此一次，不要再喝酒了。  
朴正洙看着金希澈发来的消息，哭了。  
是啊，金希澈一直都是这样温柔的人，玫瑰带刺，却也有着柔软的花瓣。他可以在韩庚受到不公平待遇的时候带着他争放送的分量，在舞台上摘下他的面具。可以在得知姜虎东为了锻炼自己而刁难的时候用相同的方式反击。也可以为了不伤害性少数群体而不去澄清那些攻击他是同性恋的报道。成员们，包括自己都坚持无论能不能一起站上舞台，金希澈永远是SUPER JUNIOR的一员，他却因为自己的腿伤一直对大家心怀歉意。为了让弟弟们多关心、体谅自己一点，做综艺节目硬是拉着自己去做心理咨询。因为对粉丝心怀感激和愧疚，宣布结婚的同时选择退出演艺圈。  
“如果我藏在很深的地方的话”  
“手中紧抓住的火种灭掉的话”  
“would you come down here”  
“would you save me”  
“would you come down here”  
“would you save me”  
在朴正洙快被名为“压力”和“抑郁”的泥沼吞没的时候，是金希澈伸出手拉住了他，他开始尝试着和自己和解。金希澈是朴正洙的救赎，但金希澈的爱已经完全献给了另一个人。其实自己刚才趁着醉酒是可以说些“胡话”做些出格的事的。花吐症，也许只需要一个吻就可以缓解症状，但朴正洙不想活得这么没有尊严。  
既然金希澈已经找到了他的归宿，朴正洙也该放手了。

07  
金希澈婚礼这天，朴正洙去美容室做了全套的妆发，斟酌再三还是放弃了白色选了一套深蓝色的西装，他知道，即使张扬如金希澈，也会在婚礼这天穿上白色西装迎接自己的新娘。  
伴随着悠扬的音乐，婚礼大堂播放着申东熙为两个新人剪辑的短片，申东熙也指挥着walala的staff架好了设备准备录像，受邀宾客全部入席。  
朴正洙作为主礼人先行入场，宣布婚礼正式开始。  
“让我们有请今天的主人公之一，金希澈先生。”  
金希澈身着一身裁剪得体的白色西装入场，站在花道中央准备迎接新娘的到来。新娘入场后便是婚誓的环节，看着两个人郑重许下“我愿意”的誓言，朴正洙觉得苦涩的心情快要将自己淹没。在两个新人交换吻的时候，在宾客的掌声和欢呼声中，朴正洙望着金希澈的背影，小声道了一句：“要幸福啊，希澈。”  
朴正洙也没有想到，祝歌会是“I do”。rap的部分金希澈接过金钟云递过来的话筒，牵着新娘的手唱了起来，这原本也是他担当的部分。  
“就像在歌词里看到的那样”  
“直到白发苍苍的那天，我发誓”  
“无论风霜雨雪我也会珍惜你守护你”  
“一般都说结婚很久的夫妻会渐行渐远”  
“可现在才结婚的我们”  
“一辈子走下去也没有关系”  
“即使太阳从西边升起”  
不仅亲自献唱还改了歌词，在场的人都感慨金希澈用情之深。  
朴正洙的思绪不由得飞到了那年在东京巨蛋举办的Super Show 7，金希澈也是站在绕场的花车上唱着同样的rap来迎接站在舞台上自己。还是同一歌，还是不变的人，然而一切都不一样了。  
终于挨到了新人敬酒的环节，朴正洙再也忍不住，跑到洗手间咳得昏天黑地，水池里躺着几片几近黑色的花瓣，还沾着点点血迹。朴正洙隐约感受到一只大手在轻抚自己的背，一抬头看到了崔始源担忧的脸。  
朴正洙有些惊讶：“始源？”  
崔始源抽出西装里装饰用的丝帕，轻轻擦掉朴正洙嘴角的血迹，复又开口道：“哥就是这样照顾自己的吗？”  
看着朴正洙无言以对的样子，崔始源觉得又委屈又气：“哥为什么就不能依靠一下我呢？自己都这个样子了为什么还要强撑着来希澈哥的婚礼呢？”  
“始源啊，”朴正洙盯着脚下反着光的瓷砖，有些失神，“我怕我以后没机会了。”  
“哥……”崔始源小心翼翼地开口，“哥的病，也是因为希澈哥吗？”  
朴正洙没有回答他，崔始源这么问那就是心里已经有了答案，他有点想笑，就连始源都能猜出来的事，那个说着“我无条件站在特儿这边”的傻瓜金希澈却感觉不到。  
将一颗真心献了出去，把自己折磨成这个样子的朴正洙也是个傻瓜。  
崔始源最后还是不忍心，和金希澈打了招呼准备开车把朴正洙送回家。  
“正洙，谢谢你能来。”  
这是金希澈和朴正洙说的最后一句话。  
当年希真姐姐婚礼上欠下的那顿饭，金希澈最终还是没能补偿给朴正洙。  
金希澈婚礼次日，SUPER JUNIOR队长利特被发现猝死在家中。  
-END-

【后记01】  
最先发现朴正洙的还是崔始源，在和经纪人再三确认朴正洙最近没有换号码却联系不上人之后，崔始源按开了朴正洙家门的密码。然后看到了脸上毫无血色倒在地上的朴正洙，手里是已经干枯的黑色花瓣。  
崔始源一边做心肺复苏一边等待救护车的到来，然而无论是心肺复苏和肾上腺素都没能换回朴正洙的心跳，医生当场宣布了朴正洙的死亡。  
SUPER JUNIOR队长利特被发现猝死家中的新闻一出，立刻引起了轩然大波，一时间无论是成员们居住的小区、宿舍，还是公司和成员们各自经营的工作室、店铺，甚至父母家都被记者蹲点。  
当天Label SJ主要负责人携SUPER JUNIOR现役全体成员召开记者发布会，简单交代了队长利特积劳成疾，虽然已经静养调理但还是不见起色，送医时已经无力回天。为尊重其遗属的意愿，详细病因不会公开，也不会进行遗体解剖。灵堂设于首尔一家医院，经遗属同意，会为粉丝设立吊唁场所。  
新婚第一天的金希澈在看到新闻之后沉默了许久，他怎么也不能相信，前一天还笑意盈盈主持自己的婚礼，祝福自己的人就这么毫无征兆地出现在了新闻讣告里，电视上还在播放艺人利特的生平。金希澈当即取消了蜜月旅行的所有安排，拒绝了妻子的陪同，穿上一身肃穆的黑西装驱车赶往公司。  
李东海和成员们动身去守灵的时候看到了一直等在停车场的金希澈，本就情绪不稳的人见到另一个从小照顾他的哥哥便再也忍不住，喊了一声“哥！”，扑到金希澈怀里嚎啕大哭。金希澈点头和剩下的几个弟弟示意，抬手安抚着哭得昏天黑地的李东海，自己再也忍不住落了泪。  
守灵守到了后半夜，李东海已经坚持不住，枕在李赫宰腿上也睡不安稳，不知是不是梦到了以前的事，睡梦中一边哭一边小声念着“正洙哥”“特哥”。一向敏感的金钟云即使红血丝布满双眼也不肯去休息一会，执着地守在灵堂。金希澈送走了过来帮忙的父母和姐姐，一抬眼看到了自己的妻子。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“利特哥是你的朋友，于我而言也是演艺界的大前辈，我应该过来祭拜的。而且我担心你的身体，你的腿不要紧吗？”  
“对不起……”面对这么体贴的妻子，金希澈话到嘴边只剩下了一句对不起。  
“说什么呢，我们是夫妻啊。”  
崔始源准备去换朴正洙的母亲和姐姐休息一会的时候，看到的便是这副夫妻相对的画面。  
“嫂子来了。”崔始源走上前打招呼，即使无名的愤怒直冲向理智的边界，他还是维持了基本的礼仪。这里是朴正洙的葬礼，不能让哥哥身后也要为他们这群弟弟操心了。  
“我先去祭拜利特哥。”见始源对自己并不是十分友好，女子识相地走开了。  
“希澈哥你跟我来一下。”崔始源将人拉到了没人在意的角落。  
崔始源一开口就是诘问：“她来干什么？”  
本就因为朴正洙的突然离世而心绪不稳的金希澈被崔始源的语气激起了火气：“呀，崔始源你发什么疯？她是我妻子也算是我们的后辈，为什么不能来？”  
“你知不知道特哥的病……”崔始源一时激动也顾不得兄弟情谊，抬手抓住金希澈的衣领。  
“正洙的病怎么了？”金希澈死死盯着崔始源，再开口语气都冷了几分。  
“相思成疾，花吐症，”崔始源想起他无意间看到的朴正洙的真实病情的资料，“发病百日而亡，你想过他是怀着怎样的心情去主持你的婚礼祝你幸福的吗？”  
“你说什么？”崔始源的话于金希澈而言过于天方夜谭，令他一时间无法相信。  
“正洙哥没和任何人说，就连给室长的诊断书都是假的，”崔始源松开了金希澈，一时冲动让他说出了朴正洙死守的秘密，“哥这么细心的人，真的看不出来吗？”  
“始源，你把话说清楚。”明明是初夏，金希澈却觉得冷，极具冲击性的事实让他有些眩晕  
“正洙哥喜欢你，但是也愿意成全你的幸福。”结婚对象是金希澈选的，至死也要隐瞒病情的也是朴正洙，说到底都是两个人的选择。崔始源只是为朴正洙感到不值得，他敬爱的哥哥明明值得拥有更好的人生，可是现在人却躺在冰冷的棺椁里。  
“你以为我是全能的吗，他心思那么深，”金希澈不由得想起来两个人最后一次单独吃饭时朴正洙身上散发出来的强烈的孤独感，“一个能笑着流眼泪的人，他的自尊也不允许他把这些话说出口啊。始源啊，你能懂吗？”  
即使朴正洙已经主动放开了手任由自己在黑暗中沉睡，金希澈也依然是最懂他的人。  
朴正洙的葬礼之后，SUPER JUNIOR宣布保留组合title并无限期停止团体和个人演艺活动，此后不会再推选队长，利特是SUPER JUNIOR唯一的队长。

【后记2】  
在朴正洙离世一年后，成员们的私人邮箱里同时收到了来自朴正洙的邮件，邮件只有标题“致希澈/钟云/东熙/赫宰/东海/始源/厉旭/圭贤”，和一个视频附件。  
视频里的朴正洙还是所有人记忆里的那个样子，在确认了设备正常运转之后，朴正洙开口了。  
“希澈，钟云，东熙，赫宰，东海，始源，厉旭，圭贤，好久不见。  
“我也很久没有这样叫过你们的名字而不是艺名了。”朴正洙笑了笑，小巧的梨涡浮现在嘴角，突然背景音里传来了心空的叫声，朴正洙喊着“空儿呀，要阿爸抱抱吗？”离开了座位。  
“抱歉啊，空儿离不开我，”朴正洙抱着心空回到了镜头前，“心空xi来跟哥哥们打个招呼吧。”朴正洙抓着心空的爪子对着镜头打招呼，然后继续话题。  
“你们收到这段录像的时候，我已经不在了。”  
“很抱歉做出这么任性的决定，这20年来我就任性这一次，希望你们能原谅我这个不争气的哥哥，”朴正洙抱着不安分的心空亲了一口，“心空啊，对不起阿爸要比你先走了。今天就陪着阿爸好好跟哥哥们告别吧。”  
“钟云呀，我走之后你就是最年长的成员，是大哥了。你总是太过在意外界的看法，太细心也太敏感，我们之前录returns的时候心理评估的老师也说如果你担任队长会积攒太多压力，哪怕只有一点点，哥也希望你能放下这些。不要再节食了，觉也要好好睡。我们钟云唱歌真的很好听，对歌手这个职业的热情也不输其他人，要一直唱下去呀。”  
“东熙呀，东熙是我们SUJU里被埋没的金子呢，无论是舞蹈还是导演和剪辑都十分有才华，哥很高兴walala的团队能做得越来越好，现在应该不局限于SM内部，在业界也拥有一定名气了吧。东熙也为SUJU的发展付出了很多，准备9辑回归的时候身体健康出了问题真的让哥捏了一把汗，还好后面调养好了也瘦身成功，饭们也说东熙是始源之后SUJU全新的门面呢。东熙啊，如果遇到喜欢的女性就和她结婚吧，不要太在意占卜的结果，哥希望你能幸福。”  
“赫宰啊，直到现在哥也觉得很抱歉，哥在军队那两年真的真的辛苦我们赫宰了。如果哥现在还要拜托你代理SUJU的队长……算了，就当哥没说过吧。我们赫宰无论是舞蹈还是舞台导演都做地很棒，和综艺里呈现出来的样子不一样，赫宰一直都是一个认真克己的人，哥觉得赫宰如果能像东熙一样组建自己的工作室，以后会有更广阔的发展空间。赫宰最近担当MC的节目也越来越多了吧？我们赫宰已经是能够独当一面的MC了，哥很高兴。赫宰现在也站在40岁的关口了，要注意身体健康啊，不要像哥一样。”  
“东海啊，对不起。明明答应过伯父要好好照顾你的，现在却抛下你先走了，对不起。希望时间能抚平哥这次带给你的伤害。其实你劝哥的话哥都懂，只是这么多年的习惯改不掉了。如果有来生东海愿意做正洙的哥哥吗？这次我一定听话。哈哈哈哈，说笑的，无论重来多少次我都愿意照顾东海。我们东海很自由很有灵性，同时也很成熟，只是不会外显于人罢了，这些哥都看在眼里，东海保持这个样子就好。东海写的歌哥都很喜欢，要继续创作下去让更多的人听到啊。提前祝你的福音音乐会成功。”  
“始源啊，谢谢你，但同时也要说声对不起。始源一直都这么善良，练习生的时候会装作不知道我们偷用你的护肤品，出道之后也一直为大家的活动应援，默默关注着大家的健康。哥的事就这么放下吧，都过去了，就像我刚才说的，就让我任性这一次吧。UNICEF的活动和‘NO CHALLENGE NO CHANGE’项目都还在继续做吧？始源也一直很优秀，应该是最让我省心的弟弟了。始源出演的影视剧哥都有看，以后碰到喜欢的剧本就去演吧，哥会无条件支持你的。”  
“接下来是厉旭和圭贤，忙内们现在在忙什么工作呢？是新一轮的solo回归还是正在出演音乐剧呢？如果是K.R.Y的回归就更好了。包括钟云在内，SUJU的名品主唱们有着不输旁人的专业素养和对歌手的热情，要一直一直唱下去啊。厉旭一直都很在意身体健康，反而没有什么好嘱咐你的了，哈哈。也许是因为厉旭太懂事了，也很少主动开口要求些什么，哥才会忽略了你的感受。哥还没能补偿你些什么就变成这样了，真的很抱歉。哥也希望你能一直做无忧无虑的小王子。  
“圭贤是我们当年从死神手里抢回来的忙内呀，辛苦了，也谢谢你能成为SUJU的一员。圭贤担任MC的工作也越来越多了，要注意保护好嗓子。其实哥一直想和你一起做一档料理节目，就像之前拍returns那样，只是永远没办法实现了。哥知道你喜欢喝酒，但是为了身体健康少喝些吧。”  
“最后，我的朋友希澈啊，好久不见。现在的你找到了能携手共度一生的人，也远离了演艺圈的纷纷扰扰，希范和起伏也一直在身边，一定很幸福吧。再次祝你新婚快乐，或许你现在已经成为了父亲，同时照顾这么多孩子一定很辛苦。希澈啊，我……”一直在侃侃而谈的朴正洙一时间哽咽住了，镜头前的他深呼吸了几次，接着开口道，“希澈啊，我…在我作为利特走过大半人生轨迹的时候，谢谢你还记得朴正洙。祝你幸福。再见。”  
“最后的最后，我希望大家能将SUJU延续下去，我以前也说过，我们一直都不是贩卖情怀的组合，是会一直延续下去的SUPER JUNIOR。今后的路上，我也会一直守护着大家的，因为我是折翼天使利特嘛。  
“우리는 슈퍼주니어 에요！”  
【尾声】  
在队长利特逝世一年之后，SUPER JUNIOR全体成员决定从SM娱乐独立，并买下了名下所有歌曲和团体综艺的版权，成为了继神话之后第二个集体成员从SM娱乐独立的组合。独立之后的SUPER JUNIOR发行了一张纪念专辑“PARK”，专辑里收录了艺人利特在世时作曲作词的歌，并由成员们重新录音，以纪念队长利特。  
在面对记者提问的时候，代理队长李赫宰只说了一句话：“因为我们是SUPER JUNIOR。”  
属于他们的故事，远没有结束。

两段歌词翻译来源：I DO-HARU×SEANZ；This is me-旋律书屋（凤凰天使TSKS韩剧社联合字幕）


End file.
